Scarlet
by draco'smidnitegirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy marriage has been arrange to Lee Garthe. A powerful witch and the price student of Salem. But what happens when Draco starts to notice a certain Muggle born? Will friendship turn into decite? --My first fiction please read and I would apprici
1. Moving on

Just Because

By Draco's Midnite Angele

A/N: I own nothing here. Just add one character to Harry Potters characters. My first fan fiction so I would appreciate any reviews.

Chapter 1: Time to move on

It was a warm Friday summer afternoon at the Garthe Mansion, Cole Garthe was there with the headmaster of Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry Professor Dumbledor, the minister of magic , and other than his best friends from Hogwarts and Beaubaxton Lucius and his wife Narcissa Malfoy. Lastly Amos Diggory was also there. He knew that his sonly son loved his only sister. They knew that it was time of one of the Children of the light come to Hogwarts. They also knew that it was time for Cole's daughter Lee Garthe to meet her future husband which is Draco Julian Malfoy. It has only been 3 weeks after she had buried her beloved half brother Cedric Diggory. She has not talked to anyone the whole summer long. Just ate with her father. Her mother and Cedric's father had an affair. But Cole took her in and loved her like her own father. Cedric was introduce to she was 12 and Ced as she called him was 13. But Ced loved her and sped ever summer with her. Pia felt it when Cedric died.

"How am I going to tell her?" Cole asked as they were seated on the living room beside Lucuis. "She had just lost Cedric."

"Yes it will be hard for her to accept that," Amos said "she would be going to the school to protect the person that killed her beloved brother."

"It is time for her to get over it." Albus told them with a weak smiled "Harry never forgave himself for Cedric's lost."

"But what house will you put her in?" Lucius asked

"Slytherin." Professor Dumbledor replied with a smile "She also needs to get to know Draco."

"The Question is how will we tell her." Cole stated

"I'll tell her." A voice said from behind them. It was none other than Cedric Diggory. The Ghost of Cedric was there.

"Ced," His father said as tears formed at the brim of his eyes.

"Dad, it was never Harry's fault," Cedric informed them "We touched the cup at the same time. Lee has to know this, I never blamed Harry for what happened."

"Ced, she is always crying at night." Cole told him

"I know." Cedric stated "I decided to stay here with her but they not show myself first cause I thought that she will find it harder to get over me. I watched her almost all summer not talking."

"Are you sure you want her to go?" Professor Dumbledor asked

"It is her duty." Cedric reminded them

"Then talk to her." Lucuis said with a smile

Lucuis had always worked hand in hand with the Light side. He and Narcissa but could not tell Draco just yet because he might slip and act so friendly with Harry and bring them closer to danger. Cedric floated to his sister's room and seeing Lee laying down on her bed holding one of Cedric's shirt that he left at there house. She was still crying, her eyes were puffy and red. He walked up behind her.

"Lee," He said as Lee turned to him. He was smiling at her as Lee sat up.

"Cedric," She replied lightly smiling "I miss you so much."

"I know kid." He replied sitting on the bed beside "I miss you too. But I was the one who died not you. It's time you returned to the land of the living."

Lee said nothing and hugged him, he hugged him back. It was pretty painful for Cedric that he had lost his sister and that his sister lost him as well. But it was what fate would have and they could not argue with that.

"Lee, this is not how I like you to be." Cedric continued to tell her. "I heard you refused to go back to Salem. Why?"

"All this power and I still lost you." Lee replied "If I had gone to Hogwarts then maybe I could have done something."

" Lee, what's done is done. But now you can go to Hogwarts." He said showing her the letter. "Please don't refuse. They need you now that Voldemort has came back and Cole's wife is with him. Please."

"Ced, I can't." Lee told him tears running down her chicks.

"Lee, you know you can." Cedric stated in answer to her "Lee please do it for me. I have been here since the time I died watching what you have been doing to your self. Please don't do this."

"Ced, would you still be there with me?" She asked

Cedric nodded with a smile. He pulled out a mirror from his pocket and handed it to her. He told her that this is they way they would talk because some students might find it strange and Harry might not be able to forgive himself more. Lee kept the mirror in her pocket and took the list of books from Cedric. She went to her bathroom and washed her face. She went down to see her father and other people with them. Among them Cedric's father and Cedric ghost with a smile. Lucuis gave Cole a push and pointed to his daughter coming down. Cole walked to the stairs with a sad smile.

"Lee, are you alright?" Cole asked his daughter

"I'm fine, Mr. Diggory." She greeted

"Lee, the first most important person in Ced's life it's good you joined us again." Amos told her with a smile

"Lee, they want..." Cole started to say as his daughter placed a hand on her father's chest. She looked at him with her expressive chestnut shape, chestnut brown eyes with long lashes. Lee also had long chocolate brown hair, fairly tan complexion, slender built and 5'7" tall.

"I know what they want dad." She told him and took the list from her father "I will go cause Ced wants me to go."

"We know." Amos said "But you are our only remembrance of Cedric, what is something happens to you?"

"It is what fate wants." She told them with a smile "What house would I be in?"

"Slytherin." Professor Dumbledor said

"I'll go." Lee told them "Can you give me a few minutes before we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Take all the time you want my dear." Professor Dumbledor told her

Lee went back to her room and saw Cedric smiling at her then fade away. She took a shower while crying. She could not take that she had lost her brother now she also lost her friends. But that a simple owl would do. Now she had to be careful in talking to Cedric. As they were in Diagon Alley, she first went to Olivanders to get a wand. After a few minutes Lee looked at her wand. It was made out of Yew wood, nine inches with Unicorns hair. She was the most powerful member of the Children of the light and she knew it. That is why she was sent to Hogwarts. Then She looked at the list. The list said :

Books :

Standard Book of Spells 1-5

Potions 1-5

Unclogging the Future 3-5

Care for magical creatures 1-5

1001 uses of magical plants and herbs 1-5

Monster book of monsters

Defense against the Dark Arts 1-5

Uniform :

Black robe with house patch

Skirt

Blouse

Wand

She smiled at her father as he waved his wand to put on the house patch for her. She also got all her books and other materials. Then they went to the muggle world and brought a whole new wardrobe for Lee. Cole didn't want his only heiress to look like a poor person. When they got back home Lee pack her things the muggle way. She wanted everything organized. Her dad helped her to spend more time with her. After they were finish packing he pulled his sixteen year old to his lap.

"You don't have to do this you know." Her father told her "You can meet Draco in another way."

"In his funeral, dad." Lee said "Voldemort has taken my half brother away from me. I will not let him take anyone else."

"Take it easy, princess." Cole told her daughter "You are leaking too much power. Take it easy my baby. You're supply of food is downstairs already."

"Thanks dad." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. platform 9 34

Chapter 2 : Platform 9 ¾

Lee was brought to the Platform by her father, she looked around to find people her age meeting up with their friends. It was a surprise to her when Lucius and Narcissa along with their son Draco came to them.

"Lucius my best friend, its nice to see you again." Cole told him "Narcissa, you are looking as pretty as ever. You must be Draco, my, what a handsome one."

"Hello Cole," Lucius replied and shook hands with his friend "This must be Lee. Her eyes are just like her mother's. Draco, she is the one we told you about."

Draco smiled at her, one of her most seductive smiles as Lee smiled back. She had never seen a more seductive smile that than of her partner. Draco is almost 6'2" tall with platinum blond hair, expressive bluish gray eyes with long lashes, lean frame and fair complexion.

"I'm finally glad to meet the people that my parents set for me." Draco replied holding her hand and kissing it.

"I'm glad to meet you too." Lee told him "I'm Lee by the way. Nice to meet you Draco."

"The pleasure is all mine." Draco answered her "I have a new Slythrin princess to show off in school."

Lee blushed easily at this words. But their parents reminded them that they should keep their secrets that they are working for the light side now. Professor Snape will be their protector and guidance. They also told them That Remus Lupin will be back as the defense against the dark arts teacher will be working with them. Draco was a very gifted actor as Lee found out in the Train. They got in after five whole minutes of instructions from their parents. Draco took his new princess to a compartment where they were joined by Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Alexander Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Draco introduce them to Lee and told them that she would be his wife after the 7th year. Pansy quickly smiled at her.

"Well now I have someone to protect me from you Drake." Pansy told him "You have met your match."

"Well now we can take down that Hermoine Granger ." Blaise said "If she is Lee Garthe of Salem School of witchcraft and wizardry then She is our ticket to beating them this year."

Draco looked at Blaise in surprise. He knew nothing of Lee yet and wanted to know. Lee also looked surprise that he knew what she was.

"Explain yourself, Zabini." Draco said

Pansy smirked at Draco's lack of understanding in his future bride to be. She needed to help them step up their relationship a bit. Pansy threw a wizard magazine on Draco's lap and Lee also looked at it. Draco opened the magazine to the page.

One More Time

By : Rita Skeeter.

"Looks like it is time to set our eyes on Hogwarts one more time. This is because they have gotten the price princess of none other than the American counter part Salem school of witchcraft and wizardry. Who is this some may ask? This is none other than Lee Garthe the only heiress to the Golden Tulip hotels know in the muggle world and the maker and distributor of the Butter Beer Cole Garthe's daughter. As they we interviewed a few of her friends. They say that she is one of the best people that they know off. Kind and loving yet very powerful. Look's like Harry Potter will have to move over a little for this new celebrity coming into Hogwarts. She is also to be said to be meeting her soon to be husband and is placed in Slythrin House. Will she become the ice princess of Slythrin? That is a question we will have to see. For now good luck Lee Garthe."

Lee could not believe the announcement given by that reporter. She hated being the topic of conversation. She hated being in the spot light but it comes with the territory of being the only heiress since she had lost her half brother. Draco gave them a smirk the trademark smirk of his Malfoy ways. He pulled her to him and she tense up but slowly relaxed. She had never had a boyfriend because she knew this day would come and would only hurt the guy. No she had saved herself for the guy that his father picked. He gave her a smile.

"Well it looks like you need no more introduction to Hogwarts." He told her smiling down at her. He gently stroke her face and gently pressed his lips on hers. It was a soft lingering peck at first. Then Draco let his tongue touch Lee's lips which automatically opened. He kissed her thoroughly slowly but surely sweeping every part of it before he found her tongue and challenged it to a tongue fight. They both pulled back when they needed air to breathe. Draco could not believe that it was Lee's first kiss. He gave her another smile and stroked her face.

"Looks like there are things that I can teach you." He commented and stroked her face "She is my sweet innocent ice princess."

Lee blushed bright red with Draco's remark, Pansy and the rest just smiled. Until Draco said that they should look for food on the food cart was not yet passing by. While on their way there, they had past the compartment where Hermoine Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and his younger sister Ginny was staying. Draco was just to lead to leave when he heard Weasley talk.

"This is not fair." Ron said "She is not suppose to be in our grade. She is also suppose to be sorted out."

"Ron, don't question Dumbledor's authority." Hermoine said to him "She is also someone we have not met maybe she is nice."

"She has a point there Ron." Harry said

"She is a whore if she is in Slytherin." Ron told the "Or Quite Stupid."

"What's Wrong WeaselBee?" Draco said from the door as the three faced Draco, Lee, Pansy, Marcus, Zabini and Nott. "Are you afraid of a challenge?"

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry said

"Temper, Temper Potter." Flint said "Can you wait to stop to let us introduce some one."

Lee stepped forward as she saw Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. She called out to Ron's wand and it disappeared from Ron's hand to her hand. She shook her head at them.

"Like what Flint said Temper, temper." Lee snapped at him

"Give him back his wand." Harry commanded "Or I will put a hex on you."

"Such Gryffindor courage Mister Potter." She told him "I'll give back his wand don't worry. I just don't like what I heard."

"What's it to you?" Ron asked

"Maybe you should not judge a book by its cover till you know them." Lee said

"Who are you?" Hermoine asked "Why are you so concerned about that girl?"

"I thought you were brilliant mudblood." Pansy snickered "She is who you called a whore and a stupid one at that."

Harry and the rest of his friends had a shocked faces on them. They knew it was their mistake that is why they were in a fight. Draco smirked at them and placed his arms around Lee.

"Let me introduce you three to my future wife Lee Garthe." Draco said "This is Gryffindor's Golden Boy Harry James Potter and his friends the mudblood Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley and his sister Ginny."

"Now Draco be nice." Blaise joined in "They are quite embarrassed already."

"Maybe we should leave them now Draco." Lee asked "I'll see you in school."

"Yeah I'm hungry." Pansy said

Draco and the rest walked away. The three in the compartment were shocked at this. But Hermoine couldn't help but notice the way Draco has changed physically since summer he was taller and as handsome as ever. While Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were walking towards the food compartment Draco couldn't help but think the way Hermoine was looking at him. He needed to find out what was in her mind.


End file.
